


Playing House

by bssabrzs



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:39:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bssabrzs/pseuds/bssabrzs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of fluff and a bit of naughty</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing House

**Author's Note:**

> I call Martin "Kelly" because I tend to associate "Martin" with Martin Skrtel.

Conor couldn't remember the last full weekend he had actually been home. Living at home with his parents had its perks but sometimes the lack of privacy, and their sheer annoyance, was enough to cause the young man to flee for a few days at a time. Kelly's place offered refuge from Conor's parents and he sought the sanctuary whenever he could, which meant he somehow found himself at Kelly's place at the end of each week. In sweatpants and a well worn shirt, Conor comfortably navigated his way through Kelly's recently purchased bachelor pad. Although the term bachelor was one Conor admitted, only to himself, he hoped to remove. There was a basket on top of the wash machine and the dryer adjacent to that, where Conor silently folded Kelly's shirts, the soft hum of the dryer in front of him providing a subtle soundtrack to his errant thoughts.

"You look pretty cute when you're being all domestic" came a familiar voice, Kelly entering the laundry room with a soft grin on his face that made his jawline appear even more angled. He stood behind the slightly shorter boy, fresh out the shower with his bare chest pressed to Conor's back. In only a pair of basketball shorts, Kelly's toned arm wrapped around Conor's midsection, hair still wet and clinging to his forehead.

"Shut up" the younger boy playfully protested, the scent of Kelly's bodywash infiltrating his senses as the small stack of clean shirts gradually grew. "Are you sure you don't mind doing this?" Kelly asked, using his height advantage to rest his chin on Conor's shoulder after nuzzling the midfielder's ear. "A bet is a bet, right?" Conor replied, the corner of his lips tugging up into a smile. "Although getting FIFA 12 a week before me means you technically cheated by having more time to practice" he added, the teasing excuse earning him a gentle squeeze from Kelly.

"Aren’t you the perfect wife?” the defender snickered, hands sliding down to come to rest at Conor's hips. "Wife?" Conor frowned with indignation. "I'll be the husband!" Kelly responded in a teasing tone. The defender's childish excitement was hard to resist, even with his smart remark. "You? A husband?" Conor scoffed, stopping mid-fold to glance over his shoulder at the older boy. "Hey! Be nice!" Kelly protested, slipping his thick fingers under the fabric of Conor's shirt and pinching the other boy's waist. "I am!" the midfielder retorted. "I'm doing your laundry, aren't I?" Conor questioned, one eyebrow raised in an accusing manner as he turned around to face Kelly.

"Yeah, you are" Kelly chuckled, hands still on Conor's hips as his thumbs softly stroked the younger boy's warm skin. "And you're pretty good at it" he continued, voice low as he leaned in with a slightly tilted head, pressing his lips to Conor's. The younger boy softly inhaled through his nose, running his palms down Kelly's bare chest and stomach before loosely putting his arms around the defender's waist.

"I'm good at other things too" Conor said with a cocky tone and a wink, unraveling himself from Kelly before turning back around and resuming his domestic duties. Although the reach would've been easy for his long limbs, Conor deliberately put in the extra effort to grab a shirt out the far end of the basket. The defender leaned over the dryer and pressed his ass back against Kelly, the fabric of his sweatpants easily adding friction against the thin shorts Kelly had on. Kelly's thoughts immediately flashed back to the evening before; both men panting and grasping at each other with greedy hands while the water from the shower did nothing to cleanse their dirty thoughts. The older boy bit his bottom lip, looking at the back of Conor's head as one hand gripped the edge of the washing machine. "I'm going to fuck you like a whore and not my wife if you keep that up" Kelly spoke in a husky tone, lips ghosting over the pulse point of Conor's neck.

Conor swallowed hard and briefly closed his eyes after listening to Kelly, his hands idle as he was unable to multitask folding and being so close to the taller boy. "Are you always going to be this much of a nuisance when I'm trying to do work?" Conor teased once regaining his composure, returning the earlier pinch with one of his own as he blindly reached back and squeezed Kelly's skin between two fingers. As if bracing in a wall before a freekick, Kelly did not flinch from Conor's attack. "I can't fucking help it, mate. Your body..." Martin groaned, his voice trailing off as his lips littered Conor's neck with a series of kisses and soft bites. He slid his hands underneath the front of Conor's shirt, fingers spread as his palms explored the midfielder's skin. Conor willingly tilted his head slightly to the side, giving Kelly's mouth more access to his neck, the light bites causing goosebumps to raise on his arms. "Mmm..." he moaned quietly, hands no longer moving or remotely focused on folding. "But I'm a little disturbed the body of a 12 year old boy turns you on" Conor said with a small smile as he rubbed Kelly's arm, a slight decline in his self-esteem apparent in the weak laugh that followed. "You're not..." Kelly sighed, removing his hands from under Conor's shirt and turning the other boy around.

The kiss was hard but honest, Kelly's eyes closed as his hands reached forward to grab the midfielder's face, palms against Conor's jawline and thumbs braced against his cheekbones. Both their tongues battled for dominance in the heated kiss. Conor was unable to hold back from moaning into the kiss, curling his fingertips in slightly as he dragged his short uneven nails down Kelly's sides from ribs to waist. "Fuck" Kelly muttered against Conor's lips, the pleasurable sting traveling from his sides to below his waist. The defender didn't hesitate in grabbing the bottom hem of Conor's shirt, tugging the fabric off over the younger boy's head before carelessly discarding it to the floor. With a firm hold on Conor's hips just above the waistband of his sweatpants, Kelly picked the younger boy up and sat him on the dryer.

Conor had little concern for the neat pile of shirts that tumbled over in the unexpected gesture, his hand clearing space in the rushed change of position. He wrapped his thighs around Kelly's waist as the taller man now stood between his legs. Both topless and craving more, Kelly rocked his hips forward in search for more friction, being rewarded with Conor tightening his legs around the defender's waist. Conor ran his fingers through Kelly's wet, short strands of hair, gaining a firm grasp on the roots as he exposed the defender's forehead. He forced Kelly's head back slightly, biting on the other boy's bottom lip before dragging his teeth over the soft flesh and pulling his mouth away.

Moments before Kelly picked Conor up to head to the bedroom to finish what they started, the younger boy couldn't help but to think maybe playing house with Kelly had its perks.

**Author's Note:**

> All publicly recognizable persons, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners and are fictional. The author(s) is/are in no way associated with said person(s) being depicted. Any resemblance is purely coincidental.


End file.
